The present invention relates generally to a system to enable software-based options resident in memory of a device, and more particularly, to allow customer self-installation of an option enabler in a device that is not connected to a granting centralized facility.
Medical diagnostic devices and supporting systems, such as medical imaging systems, have become increasingly complex in recent years. Examples of such systems include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound and x-ray systems, and positron emission tomography (PET) systems. These systems include many different software-based options, some of which are not used depending on customer needs and costs. To add to the complexity of each particular imaging system, many facilities today incorporate a variety of such devices all of which may not be configured identically. In larger facilities, the systems may be networked to permit common management and control. Further, such systems may be networked with a picture archiving and communication system (PACS) for storing digitized image data for subsequent retrieval and reconstruction. Additionally, teleradiology systems that involve transmitting digitized image data to remote locations for review and diagnosis by specialized physicians and/or radiologists may be used as well.
Because these medical diagnostic systems are used by different facilities with differing needs, not all of these systems operate identically. That is, although identical software may be installed at the factory, certain options are not desired or licensed by a customer or user, and therefore are not enabled when delivered. If a customer later wants to add these options to their devices, a license would need to be executed and service personnel with appropriate training would have to physically travel to the location where the devices are present to enable the software in order for the customer to gain access to a particular option.
While advancements in the provision of remote services to medical diagnostic devices have greatly enhanced the level of service and information exchange, they have not been used to electronically grant access and permit use of software options resident in memory of such devices. Moreover, these known system do not allow a user to self-activate a software option for a limited use period, such as a 30-day trial period.
It would therefore be desirable to design a system and method for granting access to a resident, yet, disabled option for a limited time period. It would also be desirable to design a system that allows a user to electronically request access to the option and electronically receive an electronic enabler that allows the user to activate the option. It would be further desirable to provide a warning of impending access expiration so that a renewing access request may be submitted and approved before expiration if desired, or if not requested, appropriate notice can be provided detailing that the option will no longer be available. Also desirable is a system that automatically contacts the user to verify activation of the option within a short time period after transmission of the electronic enabler.